


From Book to Screen

by OrcanaScarhallow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcanaScarhallow/pseuds/OrcanaScarhallow
Summary: A bunch of random writes that may or may not be related. There will be a few actual fanfics.Will have sporadic updates. Tags will be updated if they need to be, for a new chapter.
Kudos: 1





	1. Mystery Needs Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> not minecraft

Mystery sat on the edge of Rainy's roof dangling her legs off the edge.  
“Mystery,” Alvalan said softly, “you have to sleep.”  
“Rare Darkness dragons can go without sleep for a month,” Mystery said dismissively.  
“You still need sleep. I’ve been your (namaka) friend for so long, I can tell when you're using illusions to hide something,” Alvalan said, sitting down next to her,” I can see your raccoon eyes getting worse. Don't even start with ‘ I always have raccoon eyes,’ I Know when you're worse.”  
Mystery sighed and waved a hand in front of her face to dismiss the illusion. Avalan inhaled sharply.  
“How long?” Rainy asked. Mystery startled and would have fallen off the roof had Avalan not caught her jacket hood.  
“Too long apparently,”muttered Rainy as they helped Avalan haul Mystery away from the edge of the roof.  
“ Usually you would have heard me coming and greeted me in some way. Which you didn't do, So how long have you been without sleep,” Rainy asked worriedly. Mystery muttered something incoherent.  
“What was that,” Avalan gently asked.  
“Two and a half weeks,” Mystery muttered again, only they could make out what she said this time.  
“EXCUSE ME?!?!?!” Avalan shrilled, calming down when he saw Mystery flinch away from the sudden loud noise, “ That's it, get your ass inside right now. You are going to sleep, your right eye hasn’t even shifted from gray once,” Mystery subconsciously touched her right eye at that,”Go to bed you exhausted idiot.”  
“I'll get her to bed and make sure she actually falls asleep,” offered Rainy.  
“I can get to bed by myself,”Mystery whined.  
“I'm going with you to make sure you don't do any thing stupid. I'll help you fall asleep, if you're not already asleep before your head hits the pillow.”  
“Don't forget that you're safe with us,” Avalan said assuredly, “We’ll both protect you till we die.”  
Mystery finally gave into her friends (namaka), and allowed herself to be led off to bed.


	2. The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not minecraft or the in previous universe

“NEVER LET ME SEE YOU HERE AGAIN,” the innkeeper roared in her face. Unphased she turned to leave but instead of a straight path to the door, a couple of burly men blocked her path. She was almost certain they intended to see her out.  
"I can see myself out on my own fellows,”she almost drawled out. The two men scowled at that slightly before their faces recurred to that naty smirk from before.  
“Well if you don't intend on starting a fight you'll let us see you outside,” the man on the right said.  
“Do as you please just don't follow me further than the door,” she shrugged and shouldered her way past them. She noted duly that they both had their hands on the hilt of the sword in their hips. Her long, black cloak obscured the two swords that she carried on either side of her hips. She already knew that they had no intention of not following her past the door. She pushed the door open and she quickened her pace till she was in the middle of the road. She stopped and glanced around to see how much space there was. There was plenty of room she smirked then turned to face the men who had already drawn their swords.  
“Now little lady, what's got you in such a rush,” one of them snarled. She paid no attention to them, she flung her cloak back and in the same motion she drew both her swords and leaped at the men. They had fucked with the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	3. The Corpse Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bloody one and mildly disturbing.

She stood silently in the clearing as a figure approached her clapping.  
“What a wonderful show,”the figure grinned,” I hope you're not too worn out from your fight.”  
She glanced around the bloodied clearing, barely registering the fact she would have to step over at least five corpses to reach the figure, she tightened her grip on her sword. Her hands and sword were coated in a fine sheen of blood.  
“What do you want,” she asked, her voice rough from disuse.  
“You see I wanted to fight you personally but, I figured I'd test your strength by sending twenty or so thugs after you,” replied the Figure.  
‘So you wanted to beat me when I was down?”  
“Not even close. I didn't expect you to beat them in less than ten minutes though.”  
“I took my time,” she said dismissively,” there was no need to rush.“  
The figure paled at that and casted a shielding spell.   
“What do you mean there was no rush,” the Figure said nervously.  
“There was no need for me to expend energy when there was a clear mastermind behind this. Now before you attempt to run can I at least know your name?”  
“Hasander, Why do you need to know it,” Hasander snarled.  
“I like to know the name of who I'm killing,” she said dismissively.  
“WA-”Hasander was cut off by a sword being held to their throat.  
“When did you get behind me,”Hasander asked nervously.  
“When you entered this clearing you were a dead man,” she said. Hasander gurgled as she drew her sword across their throat. She released Hasander's body and let it crumple to the ground. Then there were twenty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	4. Defense and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running from demons

Her sword danced frantically through the air as she tried to fend off the demons in front of her. Her heel slipped and when she glanced behind her she could see a sheer cliff that dropped hundreds of meters down. She snapped her attention back to the demons in front of her. The demons stood idle forming a loose ring around her cutting off any escape direction. The demons were grinning venomously as though they had already won.   
“Why don't you take that final step back, Salavana,” the demon leader snarked.  
“You wouldn't have to run from us any more,” A lanky tracker demon snarled.  
“One of us. ONE of US. ONE OF US!” The lessers started chanting. She waved a hand and the chanting cut off almost immediately. She made a quick show of thinking and then said smugly,"How'bout I don't.”   
She grinned while malice glinted through her eyes.  
“ How? There's nowhere to go,” The Leader asked puzzled.  
“The only way to go,” she said as she stepped back and began to fall.  
“AH HA! SO IT WAS A MERE BLUFF! WE WIIIIIINNNNNN!,” The Leader cheered with the other demons joining in.  
“My god those demons are so loud,” Salavana muttered as she rolled to where her stomach faced the ground. The ground was rushing towards her faster than she expected. She focused for a few seconds before she felt her fall stop suddenly as she felt the wings materialize out of her back. She soared back up to the demons.   
“What did you win,” she smugly asked the stunned demons before folding her wings and dropping straight back to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	5. The First Respawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> experimentation on sentient beings  
> A minecraft one

She had respawned once. The illagers had pushed her to the brink of death, when they had noticed that she was about to die, they tried to shove a totem of undying into her hands. She dragged her hands to her chest and laid on top of them. The illagers began to panic as she slipped further and further away. She didn't care anymore, she was so sick of all the experiments. She vaguely wondered what would happen when she went to the afterlife. She was a dragon incarnate after all. She closed her eyes and slipped away.

She felt her breath leave her body and her heart still before she vanished in a poof of dust. She felt her wounds force themselves shut and healed. Her eyes shot open. Her body ached vaguely where her wounds once were. She sat up confused before she reached to touch the wounds. She startled a little when her hands came away clean and not covered in blood. She looked around. She was back in her cell but the door was open and there wasn’t a single guard around. She leaned on the wall as she stood up. She crept to the door still using the wall as support but only her hand was touching the wall. She peered around the corner. There wasn’t a soul in sight. She darted down the hall now able to not rely on the wall for support. A spark of hope ignited as she realized that she might be able to escape this place. She rounded a corner and startled an evoker who quickly raised their hands to cast a spell. She flung herself forward and tackled the evoker to the ground. She roared in their face and started running. This place was a labyrinth but she could smell the sweet outside air. She turned the corner that led outside, only to see a wall of vindicators and pillagers in front of her. She skidded to a stop. She snapped her head around to see more of them surrounding her. The head of the project stepped out in front of her.  
“I don't know how you managed to escape them, but it won't happen again,” He said glaring at her experimenters for the day,” They will be more careful.”  
She snarled at the approaching vindicators. They weren't carrying their usual iron axes but instead they were carrying iron rods. They wouldn't want to kill their precious test subject. Her snarls slowly shifted to low growls. She stood in a crouched defensive position.  
“Now now, if you don't want to get hurt you'll cooperate,” The Head said calmly though clearly annoyed. Her growls were low rumbles, her eyes were darting anxiously around. She suddenly lunged at The Head snapping her jaws. She felt at least three metal rods slam into her back knocking her onto the floor. She coughed as she felt a few pairs of feet slamming her into the ground. The Head crouched down to her face.  
“You'll see what happens when you defy me,” The Head nearly spat in her face.  
“You will suffer when you die. I will personally make sure of it,” she spat venomously.  
“Oh ho? You can talk? No matter,” he said gesturing to the vindicators to drag her back,”What are you implying? You're nothing more than a freak of nature. What could you possibly do to me after I die? Unless…. Are you implying that you're a god of sorts?”  
She chuckled menciclily,”Perhaps….Perhaps.”  
She lifted her head off her chest looking him straight in the eyes. He suddenly felt so small and insinfigant. Whatever they had caught had been there since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	6. The Hunted and The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence be wary  
> there is a death

She leapt out of the tree that she had been hiding in onto one of her hunters. The poor soul she had chosen as her target collapsed under her weight. He gasped when her taloned hands sunk deep into his shoulder. His head had been thrown back from the force of her landing. She took an opportunity that she once had never had taken, she sank her fangs deep into his exposed throat. She carefully removed her fangs from the hunter's throat. There was a rumor going around that she was a monster from the depths of the end. Why not become one? She despised the taste of human blood, she spat out what she could to little avail. The other two hunters stared at their dead companion. They took a step back, then they turned and ran. She could hear the faint gurgling of a river that wasn’t too far from where she was. She stood and started to walk away before spinning on her heel cursing. She couldn't just leave this hunter to the crows. Rinsing herself off would have to wait. She picked up the hunter's body and carried it to a clearing. She began to dig a grave. Once she dug a grave that she deemed sufficient, she shoved the hunter's body into it. After covering the grave she searched around the clearing for some sticks and planks. She made a simple grave marker. She looked at it for a few seconds before carefully carving,’ Here lies a foolish hunter, who hunted a monster from the depths of the end and failed to do so.’ She said a quick blessing over the grave to ensure the hunter's soul made it to their afterlife, then she headed in the direction of the river she heard earlier.  
When she reached the river, dusk was setting quickly over the horizon. She walked straight into the water. The chill quickly sank deep into her bones. She laid down in the water, spreading her wings to the full span for the first time in a few days. She brushed her tail along the bottom of the riverbed. She looked to the sky to gaze upon the stars smattered across it. She barely acknowledges the mobs spawning around her. The mobs have left her alone since she fled that place. She folded her wings and set her feet on the riverbed. Wading slowly to the shore she scrubbed her hands and face clean from blood. She pulled herself out of the water and looked towards a mountain. She could faintly make out caves pockmarking the mountain. She began trudging towards the mountain, collecting sticks along the way. She finally reached the lowest level cave she could find and headed in. When she reached a second corner, she deemed that far enough away to keep her from being spotted at first glance. She dropped the sticks in a pile. She made a half assed fire ring and shoved some sticks in the ring. She summoned a small ball of flame and sent it into the pile of sticks. The sticks caught relatively quickly the warmth dried her skin and scales pretty quickly. She had a quick thought of drying her clothes over the fire then dismissed the idea. After all who wanted to be nude if hunters found you. She picked up about half of the remaining sticks and chucked them on the fire. She focused on summoning a massive roar of flames around her. Her clothes dried very quickly thanks to this. She reached up to move a clump of hair out of her face. She froze when she felt the soft leather eyepatch that covered her right eye. She gingerly lifted up a corner of the eyepatch and felt under it, hoping that what she had done was a bad dream. Her fingers fell into an empty socket, tickled by a small purple flame. She brought her hands down to her lap. She stared at her hands, sorrow filling her. She curled into a ball on her side. She didn't notice the tears falling from her only eye and her sobs filled the cave, echoing off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	7. The First Kill and the Sorrow That Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence  
> mention of child abuse  
> murder

They slammed the short machete over and over into the newly made corpse, splattered their face with each sicking hack. They sat back on her heels. Their breaths were heaving and uneven, sobs wracked their body. They could barely tell the difference between the tears and blood on their face.  
“Rainy,” Mystery shouted.  
“Where are you?” Avavlan called. They couldn't bring themselves to respond to their friends. They stood slowly and began to shamble to the end of the alley. Mystery and Avalan were walking side by side scanning opposite sides of the street. Mystery stopped when she saw them. Mystery grabbed Avalans arm, jerking him to a halt.  
“Huh, wha-” Avalan cut off as his gaze fell on Rainy, “ ah……. Rainy you look like shit.”  
“It’s not mine,” Rainy croaked out. They watched as Avalans eyes flitted across her face, to the machete, then finally to behind her. They tore their gaze from Avalans face to Mystery’s. Mysterys face was steely, but the illusion over her right eye was dispelled for the moment. Her eye was a deep fearful purple. Rainy had never seen Mystery’s eye that color, not even when she was staring death in the face. Rainy tore their eyes away from Mystery’s. Mystery finally released Avaalans arm from a death grip. Rainy flinched back as Mystery suddenly started sprinting towards them. They were expecting a slap or being yelled at while being shaken by their shoulders. They tensed when Mystery flung her arms around them and enveloped them in a hug. Rainy soon dissolved into the hug. They pressed their head into Mystery’s shoulder and started sobbing. They could barely hear Mystery’s sobs from next to them. Avalan came over and scooped them both up in a hug.  
“You’ll never have to do it alone again,” whispered Mystery, “one of us will always be with you. So you'll never feel the way I’d felt, no one should.”  
Rainy somehow went more slack in their friends embrace, the machete slid out of their hand and clattered to the ground Avalan had started to stroke their hair slowly at some point. Rainy started to cry even louder. The kind of tears that came when you killed a parent in a fit of mindless rage. Rainy legs gave out and they fell to the ground clutching Mystery’s jacket in a death grip. Mystery and Avalan crouched down and wrapped them in a warm embrace again. One that the corpse behind them had never given them. One that never came from a drunk mother throwing bottles at a child. Mystery pulled Rainy on to her back and started walking through the ruined town.  
Mystery’s eyes slid to meet Rainys who was draped over her back.  
“We'll get you cleaned up,” Mystery said cheerfully, her right eye a vibrant yellow,”You like hot coco?”  
“Mmmm” Rainy said into Mystery’s shoulder.  
“Great!” Mystery said as she shifted her eyes back forward with a wide grin. Avalan sprinted up to them and ran past.  
“Come on I know a place,” Avalan shouted. Mystery grinned wider and took off after Avalan, careful not to jostle Rainy too much. Mystery stole a glance at Rainy who had fallen asleep with a small smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	8. Mystery Can't Sleep (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (kinda)

Rainy woke up suddenly. It wasn't because of a nightmare, but something felt off. Rainy scanned the room. Avalan was sprawled half on the floor and half on his bed. They smiled slightly but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. They scanned the room again and their gaze fell on Mysteries corner. It was empty. A sudden chill swept through the room causing them to shiver. The window was open they realized belatedly. Rainy got up and stuck their head out the window. They soon spotted Mystery off to the left, her back facing the window. Rainy ducked back inside and gathered a couple of blankets before climbing out the window. When Rainy got closer to Mystery they noticed that Mystery was trembling minutely. Rainy carefully plopped down next to Mystery close enough for their shoulders to touch. Mystery stiffened for a moment before leaning into Rainy. Mystery didn't pull her legs away from her chest and kept her arms wrapped tightly around them. Rainy wrapped their arms around Mystery.  
“Nightmare?” Rainy asked softly. Mystery nodded.  
“ You wanna tell me about it?” Mystery hesitated before shaking her head.  
“Do you want to come inside then?” Mystery immediately shook her head.  
“Just…. Make sure you come back inside, alright?” Rainy stood to go back to their bed. Mystery grabbed their arm.  
“ You want me to stay?” Mystery nodded, “ alright then.”  
Rainy settled down next to mystery and pulled the blankets over the both of them.

Avalan woke up to an empty room. He immediately panicked before realizing the window was open. He poked his head out still a little panicked. He spotted the huddle of blankets to the left. Any panic he had disappeared. He smiled as he brought his head back in and went downstairs to start breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


	9. Mystery Losses her Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden loss of hearing   
> violence  
> And a panic attack

Mystery finished off the enemy in front of her. There were so many, and they just kept coming. She felt a sword sink deep into her right arm. She hadn't heard the enemy approach, she felt her mouth open to yelp or scream at the sudden pain. She didn't make a sound. She swiftly swung her sword into her enemies neck, decapitating them. She watched as the head hit the ground and roll. She couldn't hear it land. Her attempt to suppress her rising painck shattered as she realized that she couldn't hear any of the sounds of the raging battle around her.  
Rainy and Avalan heard Mystery cry out in pain and surprise.   
“I'll hold the off go check on her,” Avalan instructed barely two seconds after Mystery cried out. Rainy nodded grimly and took off dispatching the enemies that dared stand in their way. Rainy started to call for Mystery to come meet up with themselves and Avalan. Mystery didn't seem to hear them. Mystery was curled in a fetal position her sword lay abandoned a few inches from her. Mystery had her hands clutched over her ears. The enemies had surrounded Mystery in a tight circle. They were laughing. Rainy cut through the circle and summoned a water sphere. Rainy noticed that Mystery’s breathing was shallow and quick. ‘Oh no,’ Rainy thought,’ Mystery’s on the verge of a panic attack.’ Rainy slowly circled around Mystery to where they would approach from a sight line. Rainy carefully placed their hand on Mystery’s shoulder. Mystery’s head shot up panic painted across her face, her eyes wide and breathing quicker than before. The illusion that was typically over Mystery’s right eye was dispelled and her iris was ringed with red towards the whit of her eye and was a vibrant yellow closer to her pupil.   
“Mystery are you all right?” Rainy asked, forcing their own panic down. Rainy set their whip on the ground next to them and switched to signing.  
“Mystery? What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“I can't hear. I don't know why. A spell maybe?” Mystery’s hands shook as she signed. She had almost signed too fast for Rainy to make out. Rainy took a deep breath in and shouted over the roar of the water dome, “AVALAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM.”  
Rainy turned immediately after shouting to Mystery to sign,” Hold on Avalans on his way.”  
Avalan had heard the water dome get summoned and continued to mow down his enemies. Not too long after he heard the water dome he heard Rainy yell over their dome. He leaped into the air summoning his crystal ice wings and soared over towards the water dome. Once he got close enough to the dome he readied an ice spear. The dome would shred the ice on contact but it was just so Rainy would know to open a hole big enough for him to pass through. He yeeted threw the spear at the dome and dove through the hole.   
“What happened,” Avalan asked before his feet even touched the ground.  
“She lost her hearing,” Rainy answered quickly.  
‘Oh fuck,’ thought Avalan before saying,”We need to leave and fast. Does she know what caused it.”  
“No, she doesn't. She thinks that it might be a spell.”  
“So it could wear off if we gain some distance?”  
“That's probable.”  
“Alright, let's hope it's just a spell,” Avalan said as he crouched in front of Mystery.  
“Could you take the three of us to the Realm of Shadows?” Avalan signed. Mystery gave a hesitant nod before grabbing both of their shoulders. She took a deep breath and pulled them all into their own shadows.  
As soon as they entered the Realm of Shadows, Mystery’s hands released their shoulders and clamped over her ears. Even though the Realm of Shadows was quiet, going from a sudden loss of hearing to hearing everything was jarring and hurt like hell. Mystery curled into a fetal position and stayed there for a good ten minutes. She tentatively removed her hands from her ears, a grin splitting her face.   
“I can hear again,” Mystery whispered. Rainy and Avalan cheered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to ask questions if you have them! :D


End file.
